taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Speak Now: World Tour Live
| Recorded = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Big Machine | Producer = }} Speak Now World Tour Live is the first live album released by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was released on November 21, 2011 by Big Machine Records. Background The album was announced on September 21, 2011 via Swift's official website, along with the album cover. The DVD and Blu-ray releases will feature all seventeen performances from the North American leg of the Speak Now World Tour, as well as bonus content. The CD is to have over seventy-five minutes of music as well as select live performances from the Speak Now album. The live performance album is set to be released on November 21, 2011. A Target exclusive of the live album will contain bonus performances of "Ours, "Going Back to Nashville" and "Sweet Escape", as well as a behind the scene making of the music video for "Mean". Track listing | title1 = Sparks Fly | writer1 = Swift | title2 = Mine | writer2 = Swift | title3 = The Story of Us | writer3 = Swift | title4 = Mean | writer4 = Swift | title5 = Ours | writer5 = Swift | title6 = Back to December | note6 = contains elements of "Apologize" and "You're Not Sorry" | writer6 = Swift | title7 = Better Than Revenge | writer7 = Swift | title8 = Speak Now | writer8 = Swift | title9 = Last Kiss | writer9 = Swift | title10 = Drops of Jupiter | writer10 = Charlie Colin, Rob Hotchkiss, Pat Monahan, Jimmy Stafford, Scott Underwood | title11 = Bette Davis Eyes | writer11 = Jackie DeShannon, Donna Weiss | title12 = I Want You Back | writer12 = Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, Deke Richards | title13 = Dear John | writer13 = Swift | title14 = Enchanted | writer14 = Swift | title15 = Haunted | writer15 = Swift | title16 = Long Live | writer16 = Swift }} | title1 = Sparks Fly | writer1 = Swift | title2 = Mine | writer2 = Swift | title3 = The Story of Us | writer3 = Swift | title4 = Our Song | writer4 = Swift | title5 = Mean | writer5 = Swift | title6 = Back to December | note6 = contains elements of "Apologize" and "You're Not Sorry" | writer6 = Swift | title7 = Better Than Revenge | writer7 = Swift | title8 = Speak Now | writer8 = Swift | title9 = Fearless | note9 = contains elements of "Hey, Soul Sister" and "I'm Yours" | writer9 = Swift, Liz Rose, Hilary Lindsey | title10 = Last Kiss | writer10 = Swift | title11 = Drops of Jupiter | writer11 = Charlie Colin, Rob Hotchkiss, Pat Monahan, Jimmy Stafford, Scott Underwood | title12 = You Belong with Me | writer12 = Swift, Rose | title13 = Dear John | writer13 = Swift | title14 = Enchanted | writer14 = Swift | title15 = Haunted | writer15 = Swift | title16 = Long Live | writer16 = Swift | title17 = Ours | writer17 = Swift | title18 = Fifteen | writer18 = Swift | title19 = Love Story | writer19 = Swift | title20 = Nashville | note20 = Exclusive bonus performance | writer20 = David Mead | title21 = Sweet Escape | note21 = Exclusive bonus performance | writer21 = Gwen Stefani, Aliaune Thiam, Giorgia Tuinfort | title22 = On the Set with Taylor Swift: Mean | note22 = Exclusive bonus content) (Behind the Scenes | title23 = Home Movies | note23 = Bonus video | title24 = Rehearsal of the Speak Now World Tour | note24 = Home Movies }} *'Note:' "Apologize is written by Ryan Tedder, "You're Not Sorry" is written by Swift, Hey, Soul Sister is written by Amund Bjorklund, Espen Lind and Pat Monahan, "I Want You Back" is written by Berry Gordy, Jr. Alphonso Mizell, Freddie Perren and Deke Richards, and "I'm Yours" is written by Jason Mraz. Reference Category:Taylor Swift live albums Category:2011 live albums Category:Big Machine Records live albums Category:English-language live albums pt:Speak Now World Tour - Live tr:Speak Now World Tour Live